"Let It Snow" - A Karen & Drew FF
by Whitsbassist2
Summary: A Christmas wish for Isabel that will change everything...and bring someone back. (Alternate "Samuel Rising")


Prologue.  
  
Isabel jogged down the path in the park. It was last in the afternoon, so she decided to take a short cut through the graveyard. It had become a routine lately with Christmas around, more graveyards, less park. Even with Jesse cooking at home she didn't care if she was late. It was Christmas Eve after all and she was going to visit her friend. Her jog turned into a slow walk as she entered the graveyard. She bent down and using her powers made some dead flowers come alive. She picked them up and walked over to his grave. Taking the flowers she gently set them next to the headstone and sat across from his grave on a concrete bench. Now it was dark, this had been their time, night, when anything was possible. Isabel glanced up at the sky then back down, she took a deep breath then started speaking. Isabel gave a half smile, it was weird, but she had gotten use to it. "I stopped by your house earlier, your parents have a lovely tree up. This is my first Christmas away from home, first Christmas with Jesse, but somehow it doesn't feel right." She stopped as a gust of wind hit her hair she glanced up at the sky she saw a shooting star. "Let him be alive again, please, I know you can hear me." With that she stood up and turned to go. "Merry Christmas Alex" she started taking the path back to the entrance when she felt something cold on her nose. One little drop, then another. Snow.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Isabel and Jesse both ate dinner with the Evans', then they all went to midnight mass. The snow was still falling lightly outside, covering the desert town in a blanket of white. The whole town was talking about the rare snow. Max looked at Isabel who gave a nod of her head, she hadn't made the snow fall...this time. Jesse and Isabel returned home and Isabel fell fast asleep exhausted from her schedule. Tomorrow was Christmas the busiest day of all. The clock struck 2 a.m. A strange bolt of lightning flashed outside and a bright light appeared waking Isabel up. She got out of bed quietly not wanting to wake Jesse up and walked into the living room. As she entered she gasped, sticking her hand out when she saw who was standing by the window "Get away from here!" she said. Nicholas dressed in a white cloak only smiled. "I didn't come here to hurt you, if I would have wanted that you'd be dead by now, but its like this Princess, I'm not Nicholas." Isabel was stunned, she would have thought it was one of Kivar's mind games if not for the white cloak and the way he was talking. "Who sent you then? Why are you here?" Nicholas smirked "Good questions, someone up their likes you. Bottom line is you do so many things for other people the big guy thought you'd like your wish granted for once." Nicholas walked over to the door and opened it "You ready to fall?" Isabel followed him over to the door still not sure what he was talking about but knew in her heart to trust him "You're an angel?" Nicholas nodded then waved his hand over the door "So you ready?" Isabel looked at him "What wish was it?" Nicholas smiled "Oh it was a good one, let's just say it could be a life altering miracle." Isabel followed Nicholas out the door and down the hallway. Isabel's mind was racing about what wish could have been so big *to go home? For my parents to know my secret? * Then a name popped into her mind *Alex* "Bingo, Christmas Nazi." Nicholas said as they walked out of the apt complex and down the street. "How?" Nicholas raised his hand and did a motion, "Easy I just snap and the past, present, future changed. If you say Yes, Alex could be alive, Tess will be gone, and we can't change the fact that her and your brother slept together though, that's another wish all in itself." Isabel looked at him then looked at the bright lights of the Crashdown, it looked like people were inside. "And what about Jesse?" said "That's up to you, not my wish, I'm just stepping in to guide you along the way."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Isabel saw 6 smiling happy faces. Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, herself, and the sixth one turned around towards Liz and Maria. It was Alex. Then Isabel inside the CD smiled as she pulled Alex out the booth and brought him under the mistletoe. They shared a kiss. Then Maria broke the pair up walking through pulling Michael behind her, Max and Liz followed, and they were doing the alien hop...Roswell's version of the bunny hop. "We look so happy, even Michael seems a bit happier." Isabel said looking at Nicholas. "You ready to see your future with Jesse?" Isabel nodded hesitantly, before she could blink they were in front of a house. "Where are we?" Isabel said looking into the window. Isabel saw herself, but somehow something was weird about the way she acted. "You think keeping that secret from your parents was hard, what about the man you share a bed with for 6 years?" Isabel knew what Nicholas was talking about, she could see it in the face of the woman she was to become, there was a smile there, but yet it looked empty, even with two children playing underneath the Christmas tree. She saw Jesse come up and sit down next to herself, he looked so happy, but her face grew dimmer. "This is crazy, maybe I would be happy without him knowing the truth!" Isabel turned away from the window angry. Nicholas thought her shoulder "You don't know until you've seen the other side of what could be." With another flash they were outside in the middle of Frasher Woods.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
A tent was set up, a telescope, and a large fire. Isabel and Nicholas watched from behind some trees. Isabel looked at Nicholas as to an explanation as to why Alex and her would be out here with her family on Christmas eve night. "This is where you two finally admitted yall loved each other on the senior parent children camp out, also where you two came back and he proposed to you under the stars." Isabel smiled as she watched herself, Alex, and their little daughter.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Isabel watch the family make smores, and Isabel saw in herself a smile that she had never seen in the mirror before. It was true happiness. Isabel looked at Nicholas "What happens if I pick this future... I mean will I remember all of this... will anyone else?" "It's like this, you remember all of this as if it were nothing more then a dream, yeah Jesse will still be in Roswell, but you will be living at home and finishing out your senior year like you planned to do before Alex died." Isabel looked at the family then at the angel "Can I have a few minutes?" Nicholas nodded "Take all the time you need." Isabel thought long and hard till the moon went down and dawn approached. "If I chose Jesse I know I'd be happy, but I'd be living a lie to myself, but I do love him.... And if I chose Alex, he knows my secret, he knows me." Isabel returned to Nicholas who was sitting on a rock. "Well?" The angel said with his fingers ready to snap on her command. Isabel hesitated then spoke " I choice..." Nicholas snapped his finger "Merry Christmas Isabel I hope its what you really wanted." Everything faded away and Isabel was back asleep.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Isabel awoke slowly as she heard a knocking. "Jesse can you..." then she opened her eyes slowly. She was back in her old room. *Jesse?* Why would her dad's co-worker... was the marriage all a dream? "Isabel hurry up honey, your breakfast is getting cold." "Ok, Mom I'll be there in a minute!" Isabel got out of bed and walked around her room feeling weird. She quickly got dressed. Then looked on her vanity she saw a small Christmas card. *Never forget wishes do come true, signed Santa* Isabel then heard a knocking on her window. "Michael if you really wanted to eat breakfast with us you should just use the door, its much easier." But when she turned around it wasn't Michael at her window, it was Alex. Isabel ran over to her window and opened it. Alex looked at her weird when she hugged him once he was inside her room. "You feeling ok Izzy?" Isabel smiled, "I just had a bad dream that's all." Alex smiled then. "Maybe you've been hanging out with the elves to long they use to give me nightmares." Isabel laughed "Do you want to eat breakfast with us?" "I'd be honored." Isabel watched him start towards her door. "Wait! Alex... one more thing" Alex turned around and looked at her "Yeah?" "I love you" Alex could almost not believe what he was hearing, a big grin crossed his face. "I love you too, Isabel" Alex opened the door and followed Isabel out.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
As they both were walking down the hallway to the steps she stops and thought for a second. *Wait... two days till Christmas... MY GOSH!* "Alex, I don't think we have time for breakfast with my parents." Isabel then turns back around heading into her room. Alex strolls his way back down the hall to stand in the doorway. She quickly opens a drawer pulling out her 'to do list'. "I can't believe I almost forgot, we only have two days until Christmas!" Isabel flips all through her pad looking at things as she talks. "...We need to get a Santa for the Christmas Village, and two people to be elves..." Alex cut her off short of some other thing Christmas related. "Isabel, relax." He came up to her wrapping his arms around her slowly as she sets the pad down. "You got the whole Christmas Village up and running, now I'm sure there are a couple of people out there that are just willing to help you out. As for a Santa, I'm sure I can make a few calls around to the local malls." Then Alex leans in to give her a small kiss. "Don't worry about it Izzy, let's just go to the Crashdown and get something to eat. Your parents must need a break anyway.." A small smile comes upon Isabel's mouth. "Alex, what would I do without you?" They both kissed for a few seconds as she took his hand and walked out of her room with a smile.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Cars pass by as Isabel and Alex are seen walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. They pass by stores as they talk to one another and laughing. Isabel stops at a certain jewelry store and looking in at the window seeing a really nice diamond ring. "Oh my gosh Alex, that's like the perfect ring." Her face lit up as she stood looking in at it. She didn't really think all that much about it, but Alex got a good hard look at it and put in his note. "Too expensive. I like plain rings, or ones with a little bit younger stones." They are now in the main section of town, where they're next stop at the entrance to the Crashdown. Alex being the gentleman he is pulled the door open for Isabel as they both walked inside. Liz Parker and friend Maria DeLuca both waited on tables while Alex and Isabel found a table in front. "Yeah, I'm sort of a fan of the cartoon 'Grinch'. There is something about that Jim Carey that bothers me." Says Isabel, removing her coat putting it on the back of her chair, taking a seat. "The fact that the he can do the whole 'Grinch' smile brings one point to mind." Is the thing Alex says as he pulls a chair out sitting down next to her. Liz finally finishes taking an order from someone at a booth near Isabel an Alex.  
  
Then she went over and put in their order to the cook as she headed back to the front where Isabel and Alex were talking. "Hey guys." She said with her sweet voice. "Hey Liz." Said Alex. Isabel's smile never left her face. "Morning Liz." Maria had just finished setting drinks down at a table as she slide her order pad into her outfit pocket. She turns on her one foot walking over to the table where Liz had just come up to. "Alex, Isabel, there anything we can get the two of you?" Isabel looked at Alex, as she was about to order.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
"I'll have a large orange juice and just some wheat toast." Alex smiled at Isabel as he then ordered. "I'll have the MoonCheese Omelet, with a side order of bacon, and a large orange juice." Liz nodded as she flashed a smile to them writing down the order. "Alright, coming right up." Maria patted Liz on the shoulder telling her she'd get the drinks. Isabel put her hands up onto the table. "You know Alex, when I'm with you, you make me feel at ease. You make me feel like this Christmas is already perfect." His hands come up to rest on top of her's. "All I want to do is spend time with you... is that too much to ask?" Isabel responds quickly. "Of course not! I love you Alex, and you love me. So why wouldn't someone who loves someone else want to spend time with them?" Alex sat there with a smile on face. "I just thought you'd be caught up in the whole Christmas gig..." For a tiny bit Isabel sat thinking. "How about if I tone it down a bit? Would that make you happy?" A tiny laugh excaped his lips. "Just being around makes me happy. Knowing you makes me happy. So I guess if you want to tone down your Christmas activities that you love doing to much, then I'd really appreciate that."  
  
Isabel smiled and nodded as her head came down to bump heads with Alex. "I promise only fun." Alex's grin still on face as he noticed Maria come back with their drinks then he saw Liz with their food. Liz placed Alex's food down in front of him while Maria gave Isabel her drink. "Why don't you join us, you look like you might need a break." Said Isabel as Liz handed her the plate with wheat toast and jelly on it. "Ya know, that sounds great." Said Liz pulling a chair out from the table taking a seat. "Getting up and serving people at 6:00am is kinda getting tiring." Maria pulls out a chair also taking a seat next to Liz. Alex picks up a fork and starts to work on his breakfast. Isabel picks up the bottle of Tabasco sauce and pores some onto the wheat toast along with jelly.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Max and Michael are both walking down the sidewalk in town talking. "HO HO HO!" From the Santa who is ringing his bell and standing next to a bucket of money. "So, did you and Maria officially break up?" Max asks. "I thought so, but the more she says the more confusing it gets." Michael looks up at Max as he walks and explains. "She wants space, but she still wants me in her life. All I know is, I'm not getting any." They are about to reach the Crashdown when Michael says. "Let's grab a burger." Max looks at him. "That's not exactly giving her space." Michael is a bit frustrated. "I'm not gonna starve because I have a weird girl friend." Max feels like maybe it's still not a good idea. "Ahh, you know Liz's dad is still freaked. I'm not allowed in the Crashdown." Michael grins as he reaches the Crashdown. "Do it anyway, it'll make her hot." Pulls the door open to the Crashdown and enters along with Max.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Isabel is sitting there with a layout of the 'Christmas Village'. "So this is how it's gonna look. There's gonna be like, white lights, and clear ornaments, AND white candles!" Michael makes his way around Alex and Isabel to his seat next to Maria. "Hail the Christmas Nazi." Hearing the name that Michael had dubbed her she reacted. "Shut up!" Alex sits there with a smile as Max walks over to Liz giving her a small kiss. "I love how you just walked in here." She says with a smile. Michael turns to Maria. "Hey." "Hey" She said back to him with a fake smile. "So what's going on? Are we hangin today after your shift?" Michael asks. Then Maria sorta isn't excited he asked her. "Ahh, today? Ah, No, I've got some stuff to do... today." Michael acts not suprised. "Whatever." Max takes a seat and notices a boy looking over at him. "Is that kid looking at me?" Michael turns his attention to Max. "What kid?" Max's eyes look on at the kid as he talks to Michael. "He is, he's staring right at me." The small child looks on at Max as Isabel slurps down the last bit of orange juice. Alex drops his fork and pats his stomach. "What a meal." Isabel with a smile looks over at him. "Good, your done, cause we have to get going. I gotta make sure the Senior Christmas dinner is still on, and OHH, we still need the Santa for the Santa Village." Alex once again tries to calm her. "Iz, it's alright. We can get going." With that he moves his seat back and stands up with a smile. Isabel does the same, standing to her feet pushing her chair in and then putting her jacket back on. She turns and begins to walk off. Alex looks over at her as she pays for their food. "See ya guys." Michael smirks. "Good luck man." Alex nods, and then walks over to the waiting Isabel and they both exit the Crashdown arm in arm once more.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Alex and Isabel arrived at the Christmas village and walked over to the main booth. Isabel took two elves suits "Who are those for?" Alex asked looking around as Isabel looked at her watch. "Liz and Maria, they said they would help out but they are 6 minutes late." Alex gave a little laugh, "Give them time the Crashdown was pretty busy with the usual alien tourist vibe." Isabel nodded "I guess your right. I'll cut them some slack, fifth- teen minutes more then they are fired." Stefanie the co-manager of the village walked up to Isabel and directed her to where three Santa's were waiting to see which of them were going to get the part as Santa. "Ho, Ho, Ho" "Ho, Ho, Ho" "Ho, Ho, Ho" "Ho, Ho, Ho" the three men gave their best tries as Isabel watched, then she turned to Stefanie and started walking away from them. She could hear Alex behind her saying "Good job" to them. "They won't do" Stefanie looked back at the Santas' as the walked "I think Santa number 2 had a real Claus quality" "Santa's village is an institution...my institution!, and I want a great Santa, not a good Santa, a GREAT Santa...right?" Stefanie gave Isabel a plan explanation "right". Liz and Maria walked up at that very moment. "Hi Isabel", "Hi Isabel!" the two walked up cheerfully. Alex gave Isabel a look, she turned to the two waiting. "Your seven minutes late" she suddenly turns to Stefanie "I'll need 5 more inches of snow on all the trees this is the North Pole." With that Isabel handed Liz and Maria the costumes. "Here Snowflake and Candy Cane" Liz and Maria reluctantly took the elves costumes "elves?" "Are you kidding?" Maria looked at the costume." Isabel started walking down the path then turned to give them a little volunteer speech "Well you said you wanted to give of yourselves" she was interrupted by Maria "All elves do is deal with annoying kids who try to cut in line" Liz then put her two cents in also "Yeah!, We wanted to make a real contribution!" "Their are no small assignments only small volunteers, and you two were the smallest I could find for those elves costumes." Isabel walked away followed by Alex while Maria and Liz just stood their not knowing what to think. Alex caught up with Izzy and stopped her. "You ok?" Isabel looked at him "this Christmas is turning into a nightmare!" Alex smiled "have u actually looked around at the job you've done so far? You've turned this place into the North Pole!"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Isabel continued to walk around making sure that everything was in order. Alex followed behind her. Izzy walked around checking the Christmas trees. When she wasn't happy she grabbed a can of snow and made her way around to each tree spraying here and there. "Ya know, too much of that stuff will kill those trees." Alex said to her as he walked out from behind one of them. "Yeah, well, I don't think it's time for any freak snow storms to hit Roswell, so, this'll do." Hearing the sudden snappy remark come from Isabel, Alex made his way over and in front of her path. "Alex, move it, or lose it." She said, as she was about to spray another tree. "I took you back at prom last year for a reason, Isabel Evens. Now I know Christmas is a one time of the year when you can give back to the people with out going alien on them." He put his hands up onto her shoulders. "Now you said you'd take it a bit more lightly. Maria and Liz are going to be your elves, and all you really need now is a Santa. So, why don't I just give you some time here to relax, and calm your self down, while I go see what I can do to find one for you."  
  
Alex smiled at Isabel's beautiful face light up after hearing him be so assertive. "Keep that up, and you might make a great volunteer like I am." She leaned in to give him a small kiss, then after a few seconds they broke it up. "I promised I'd tone it down, and I'll tone it down." She sets down the can of snow spray. "See, there." With another quick smile he flashed Alex slide out of her grasp. "Alright, but go easy on that poor Stefanie. She looks on the verge of cracking under the pressure." Isabel smirked. "Well, she has me as a boss, who wouldn't be?" With that Alex turned around as he started off. "I'll be back in no time." He turned back to her for a second. "I'll even pick you up a scone." Isabel seemed happy as he was leaving. But almost as soon as he left, she picked up the can of snow and started to spray the trees some more.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Walking through the streets of Roswell, Alex passed the jewelry shop that him and Isabel had passed earlier in the morning. For a short time, he stood looking into the window at the diamond ring Isabel had been admiring. Alex had been saving his money for quite some time now, to buy her a really great Christmas gift. But with all the rushing around he'd forgotten to get her something yet. A smile filled his face as he turned and walked into the store. A few moments later, he walked out with a small tiny ring box. He stuffed it into his pocket and began to walk off heading to the Michael's apartment. Walking down the streets of Roswell he looked about to see a lot of people in and out of stores buying last minute things for people as he was. A warm feeling came over him as he walked. "I think this is the right time." Alex had said to him self. ".Not only am I ready to ask her.but I'm also willing to take care of her." Crossing the road to the apartment complex, a car comes speeding down the road. Just as Alex made it across he turned to look off down the street. "Jerk."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to the apartment complex swings open. Alex heads down the hallway leading to Michael's apartment. Then he stops at his door and brings his hand up to knock. A few seconds later Michael swung the door open looking at him in the eye. "What are you doing here? Christmas Nazi send you?" Alex smirked and shook his head. "I came here on my own free will. I wanted to talk to you about Isabel. Is Max around?" Looks inside the apartment before looking back at him. "He's in the bathroom." Michael then let the door open as he walked back over and into his kitchen while Alex entered shutting the door. "So, what's this about? Isabel turn you into one of her Christmas elves?" Alex cringed at the mention of the word elves."Actually Maria and Liz are both being the elves this year, she's just having problems finding a Santa." Michael hears about how Maria becoming an elf he laughed for a second. "Santa huh, sign me up." Alex looked at him a bit strange. "Your not doing this to try and get back with Maria are you? Because she told me that she needs space from you for a little bit." Michael fixing a sandwich cracks a smile. Figuring she must of told everyone how she needed 'space' from him. "It's not like that at all, ya see, I need the cash, and since Isabel obviously can't find someone to play him, well, then I'll do it." Alex was not so sure about the whole idea of Michael Guerin dressed up as Santa Claus, with children on his lap, and taking pictures. I mean, people do change, but this was Michael. "Alright, fine, I'll tell her you'll do it. She might not like the idea, but I'll put in a good word for you. Just this once." Michael had a smile, as he knew what he was going to do now. He had the whole plan set up in his head. "Don't think I came here for that either, I had no intention of asking you."  
  
Max is seen coming out from the bathroom. Alex looks over at him and is about to just get to the point. "So why are you here?" Michael asks him as he looks to Max then back to Alex while he walks around to sit on a stool with his sandwich. "Well, Max, you know that I love your sister very much. She really has been the best thing in my life a lot recently." Alex reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small ring box. Flicking it open to reveal the diamond ring inside. "I wanted to ask her to marry me." Max stood there for a second as Michael was a bit shocked. Then again, he turned out to be fine. "Go for it man. She loves ya." Was all he had to say before he bit into his sandwich. Max was a bit unease about this. "Are you sure?" Alex was beaming. "I've never been sure about this in my entire life." Max smiled as he began to extend his hand to him. Alex got up to shake his hand. "Then welcome to the family." Max smiled giving him a big hug. Max said while he pulled backs from they're hug. "Oh, yeah, way ta go man." Was all Michael really had to say. Max turned to him giving him a look. Alex saw Max giving him the look. Knowing that this was a major announcement he stood up and shook his hand as well. "Congratulations."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Isabel watched from across the ice rink while Liz and Maria attempted to sing "Jingle Bells" *Michael should be here any minute now he did beg me to be Santa after all.* she thought.  
  
Liz and Maria smiled and started singing, they both hoped Santa would be there soon. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, ji.." the kids started screaming "Shut up Elves! Elves suck!" Liz spoke up to defend their elf stature "Do you know without elves Santa would be nowhere?" Maria chimed in a "Yeah! We're proud to be elves!" The kids laughed "Loser!" then started protesting "We want Santa! We want Santa!" Then they all turned as a car with a man dressed in a red costume with a fake white beard, hair, and hat on. "There's Santa!!" the kids pushed past Liz and Maria who stared in ah.  
  
Isabel smiled and checked Santa off her list then stopped Stephanie again "3 more inches of snow on the ground, we paid those people a lot of money for fake snow and I'm going to get it!" Stephanie shook her head and walked past Isabel as Alex approached. "This a bad time?" Alex said walking towards her with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "No, Michael finally showed up, this might not turn out to be a disaster after all." Isabel took the cup of hot chocolate as they started talking.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Maria couldn't believe who she saw get out the car. Liz smiled, "Oh my god, is that...". Maria couldn't believe this "no...". Liz finished her sentence "way." They approached Michael "What are you doing here?" Maria demanded. Michael gave the best answer he could think of "The old Santa is in re-hab so Isabel is forcing me to do this. You know how she gets around the holidays. So bring me the brats Snowflake." He sat down in the Santa thrown as the two elves stood in front of the line of kids. Michael looked at the little kid on his lap "What's your name?" The boy answered happily "Paul" Michael spoke in his fake Santa voice "So Paul, are you a football player, because you look like a football player." "Hockey!" Paul said with excitement. Michael grew a big smile on his face "Hockey...now theirs a man's sport, what's your favorite team?" "The Rangers" Michael looked at Paul in disgrace obviously they weren't Santa's favorite team. "And that's where we part ways." Michael looked up at Maria "You wanna fetch me a Snapple?" Maria was shocked "What?" "A Snapple, I've been talking all day my mouth is dry." "Michael there's no way" "Michael?" Michael looked at Paul "Paul don't you think Snowflake should get Santa a Snapple?" Paul agreed "yeah! You're an elf of course you should!" Maria grabbed Michael as she started to the elf house. "You know I think I have a Snapple in my little elf house!" Maria glared at Michael as they entered. "Fetch me a Snapple?"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael cocked a goofy voice at her "Your suppose to be Santa's helper." Maria gave a slight laugh "Oh that's a load of crap! You're doing this deliberately because I broke up with you!" "Hey Snowflake you're an elf, get over yourself." Michael inched closer to her. Maria looked at him "Stop talking to me, you know the reason I got into this was to get away from you!. Michael glared at her "you think I want to be here? Isabel dragged me into this!" Maria turned slightly "Fine, We'll keep to ourselves and we'll be fine" "Fine!" Michael agreed "Fine!" "Perfect" Maria had to have the last word still pissed about the Snapple thing. Michael looked at her with feeling in his eyes "I miss you" "I miss you too" Maria said as their lips locked in some passionate kissing.  
  
Isabel turned from Alex to hear some disturbing news as a little boy and girl yell out "Its Santa! They're kissing! Santa and Snowflake are kissing! Mommy! They're doing it! They're doing it! Isabel looked at Alex "Great what now?" Alex shrugged as they started walking towards the elf house. Isabel walked into the house. Alex braced himself to hear the screaming that he knew would come from the little house. "Oh my God! I cannot believe you two!" Isabel looked at them then at Michael. "And you begged me to be Santa!" Maria looked shocked at Michael. "What!" Isabel turned to go then turned back "Your fired...both of you!"  
  
Isabel walked out the house and looked at Alex. "I knew that was a bad idea!" Alex smirked "Michael was a good Santa, maybe just too good." he wrapped his arm around Isabel's waist as they walked "I just wanted everything to be perfect, now I will have to explain to parents and some upset little kids why Santa and Snowflake were kissing." Isabel protested as they walked out the Christmas Village. "I can't leave yet, their is still an hour left to go" "Relax, you made that place a well oiled machine, they'll do without you." Alex gave her a light kiss on the side of her head. Isabel still couldn't get that weird dream out her head. "Look why don't you let me walk you home, the Christmas party at the Crashdown is in two hours, that gives you plenty of time to get ready." Alex smiled as he suggested that she go home, sticking one hand in his pocket feeling the ring box.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
The clock hit midnight as Liz walked downstairs. Her mother thought it was good idea if she invited a few people over for a small party. Liz flicked the lights on and turned the Christmas tree lights on. She had prepared cookies, chips, eggnog, hot chocolate, and anything else that could be at a Christmas party. But this party was going to be different. It was going to be small. She pushed two tables together and set up six sets of utensils. She also set three bottles of Tabasco sauce on the table, then grabbed two more and placed them in the middle remembering Michael could use a whole bottle just in his coke. Then she walked to the door and unlocked it, then turned to hear the back door open... it was either Alex or Maria. Both of them knew where she keeps her spare key. Alex walked into the front carrying a bag of gifts, wearing a Santa hat. Liz looked at him and laughed "She got to you didn't she?" Alex nodded as he placed the presents under the Christmas tree. He looked around "First one's here huh?" Liz smiled "Max and Isabel went with their parents to mass they should be coming in any minute, and Maria and Michael are at her house 'talking'". Alex laughed "Just talking?"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The chime on the front door of the Crashdown played the 'Close Encounter' theme music as Maria walked in with Michael, still in his Santa suit (only with out the beard and white hair), carrying a red sack. "Ho Ho Ho." he said as he marched in and put the bag down near the tree. Liz laughed "You do remembering getting fired right?" Liz asked as Michael sat down in one of the chairs. "Yeah, yeah, quiet Candycane. Where's Maxwell, and the Christmas Nazi?" Is what he asked while setting his arm up onto the table. "They should be here any..." Alex stopped mid sentence as he say Isabel walking through the door with the biggest smile on her face, followed by Max. "... Minute." Max walked over to Liz and gave her a big kiss as Isabel walked over and hugged Michael then Alex. Kyle and Jim Valenti both walked into the Crashdown almost right after Isabel and Max. "Merry Christmas!" Jim says as he walks over to give Max and Michael both handshakes while Liz gives Kyle a hug. Then Liz turns to everyone as they are saying their 'HI's'. "Alright, time to eat, everyone is here." They all sat down around the table and then started passing the food around while Michael said. "Hey, send a Snapple my way." Everyone had smiles on their faces (except for Maria who just stared at Michael and shook her head); it was like being in a real family Isabel thought. After they ate they all gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange presents. The girls laughed as they traded off clothes and jewelry, and the guys opened CDs and the latest alien crazed author's books. "Awesome! The new Metallica CD." Michael said to Maria as they hugged. The eight soon took part in some corny games which Michael and Kyle sat out from, being as if it was too girlie to play games. Then after took time to reflect on what had happened to them in the past. Alex still held the ring box in his pocket waiting for the perfect time, Max and Michael would glance over at him from time to time but he would just shake his head, 'not now'.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
With out even thinking of it, Alex made his way over and under the mistletoe to stand while he is drinking his orange soda on the rocks when Liz pulled Isabel over to him. "Liz are you feeling ok?" Isabel looked at her friend as she was dragged her over to Alex. Liz just smiled and pointed up as Alex gave a slight grin. Maria laughed while Michael just grinned and said. "The Christmas nazi got sucked into her own game." "Would be wrong if we went against tradition." Alex said looking into Isabel's eyes. Isabel nodded and gave a sharp command as she smiled "so kiss me." Alex raised his hand up and gently touched the side of Isabel's face as they leaned in. Isabel closed her eyes as Alex's lips softly touched hers. Alex closed his eyes as he embraced Isabel in a kiss that seemed like it would last forever, but it unfortunately ended to soon as Maria tapped both of them on the shoulder. "Finished?" Maria laughed as the group started to walk outside. It had gotten very cold, as it does sometimes in the dessert at night. They all walked outside. Michael pulled out a bag of fireworks and they started lighting them. Alex looked at Isabel "You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
They started walking down Main Street and before long were almost at the end of town. The others were having too much fun to even notice they were gone. Isabel rapped her arms around herself as the wind picked up. Alex saw and stopped a minute, taking off his dad's old denim jacket he put it over her shoulders. Isabel smiled "Won't you be cold?" "Not as long as I know your warm." They keep walking all the way to Fraiser Woods. They talked about Christmas, and New Years plans, even all the way up to spring break. Then he brought her to a campsite that looked like it had been used the day before. They both sat down on a large rock and looked up at the sky. Isabel didn't tell him, but that time they were on the parent child campout looking at the stars is the first time she really felt human. As Isabel put her hand in one of the pockets she felt a small box. "Alex what's this?" she said pulling the ring box out showing him. "You found it, guess this is as good as any place to do it." "Do what?" Isabel had a clue about the ring box but she wasn't quiet sure. Alex slides off the big rock and bent down to one knee. Isabel stood up and watched him as he opened the ring box. Alex looked up at Isabel, almost like he was looking through her right to her soul "Isabel Evans, I've only loved one person my whole life, will you do the greatest honor by becoming my wife?" Isabel almost started to cry as she looked down at Alex on his one knee. "Oh God, Alex." Alex just knelt there with a smile on his face watching her. "Of course I'll marry you!" With that he took the ring out from the small box and slide it apon her finger. As he finished, they both stood up and embraced one another. Isabel with a tear in her eye, she feels as if it all was some sort of dream. Alex held on to her tight while she pulled back from him a bit with a large smile on his face. "Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, we still don't know about alien/human children. What if I can't offer a normal child?" Her face turns in to a concerned look as she began really think about it all. "Isabel... were not even out of high school yet. This ring just means we are engaged, that we are going to get married, I mean I don't think we should be getting married during the school year, we should wait till were out. I thought we'd at least owe it to our self's to have a time period to go over it while we are engaged, but to still stay true to one another." Isabel grew really happy hearing the words from him. "Alex... I love you so much, there is no one in this universe that I'd rather be with. I feel so honored that you want me to be your wife..." She begins to tear up again. "... My God Alex... were getting married!" She yells with a great smile on her face. Then with that Alex pulls her close to her and they hug while the moon is full, showing off many stars in the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
  
  
Alex and Isabel were still sitting in Fraiser Woods as it began to get light. "I could stay here forever." Isabel said smiling watching the last of the stars disappear as the sky gets brighter and brighter. "We can come back any night you want, but I think if we don't leave now they'll send out a search party for us." Alex said releasing her and taking her hand. They made the long walk back to Main Street. Hand in hand, the simple diamond ring on Isabel's free hand. It was 7 am by the time they walked into the Crashdown. Smells of Babylon 5 blueberry waffles and the scent of Heavenly Hash Browns filled the building. Liz and Maria were in their Crashdown suits with Santa hats serving people, while Max, Michael, and Kyle sat in a booth. Max and Michael let out a few big yawns as the two walked in. Obviously none of them had much sleep the night before. Isabel and Alex walked over to the trio sitting in the booth. Michael looked up from his Tabasco sauce covered waffles at them. Max smiled at his sister and his friend as Isabel sat down in the booth next to her brother and Alex pulled up a chair. Before either of them could say anything Kyle noticed the ring. "Max, Michael, Kyle" Alex started off with a grin "Isabel and I are engaged." A smile fell over Isabel's face as well as she lifted her hand up showing off the ring. Maria and Liz ran over to look at the ring as Kyle gave  
  
the both of them a congratulations, and Max and Michael started the brotherly duty of 'if you hurt my sister you die' routine, but some how they didn't think they needed to say it. "Oh my gosh! Are you guys serious!" Liz could not believe it. "Aw Alex... wow, look at that ring." Maria says as she eyes Isabel's ring. "Alex, really, this is awesome." Kyle says to him while Alex sits there with a grin on his face. "We don't plan on getting married right away... but... when we get out of school we will start to plan for it." Isabel tells them all with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Isabel gets up from the booth. "Listen, we haven't told mom and dad yet, so, if you could, keep this to your self." Isabel grins while Alex gets up from his chair. "I don't know how they will react to all this... but I hope they accept me." Alex is hit on his back from Isabel. "Don't be silly, of course they will love you. They already know about us, and my mom thinks your such a great guy." Alex then nods with a smile to the rest of them. "Wish me luck." Michael smirks as he remembers he gave him that advice just the other day. Isabel goes hand in hand with Alex until the exit the Crashdown. They push out the door and begin to start walking down the sidewalk. "Isn't your dad going through that big case?" Alex asks her while they pass some stores. "Yeah, why?" She wonders. "Maybe this isn't a good time to tell them then. I mean, he's got to be under a lot of stress..." Isabel smirks and then nudges him. "Don't worry." Isabel flashes one of her famous smiles as she turns to look at him. Alex gives her a smile as well. While Isabel is caught up in looking at Alex, her gaze goes beyond him to the store window that they are passing. In the reflection, is her, but with short black hair. On her arm isn't Alex at all, but in the reflection, was Jesse. With a sudden shock wave of memories flooding over her, she looks back up at Alex who is looking a bit worried since they had stopped. "Isabel...what's wrong?" Alex's face was in a way changing back and forth between his face, and Jesse's face. Isabel looked frightened, but then was hit with what happened. "This...all isn't real..."  
  
Alex's face had stopped changing back and forth and was now his own once more. Isabel was hit with everything she had done, and everything that had happened, but was changed now because of her. Was this the right choice? Or did she make the wrong choice?  
  
  
  
  
  
The End...? 


End file.
